Blog użytkownika:Riverfifer/Piraci z Berk
Prolog Dzisiaj kończę 17 lat. Idealny wiek aby zrobić coś głupiego.Aktualnie jestem w Berk i otwieram prezęty. Od Gosi dostałem eliksir życia,od Pauliny idealne dla mnie nakolanniki, od Agnieszki naszyjnik z muszelek, od Czkawki sztylet idealny do walki, a od Astrid dostałem naostrzony topór. Jednak myśl o tej dziewczynie co uciekła (patrz Legenda Riverafifer'a). Po co uciekła i dlaczego? Teraz ide spać poniewarz jest 23.42 jednak coś mnie obudziło, jakieś dziwne krzyki kobety. Wybiegłem na zewnątrz i zauwarzyłem nieżywą kobietę. Miała nacięcie na szyji oraz potęrznie rozwaloną nogę. Nagle wszystko stało w ogniu i słychać było kolejne krzyki. -Kacper- krzyknoł ktoś- Ratunku- zauważyłem że ten głos należał do Agnieszki. -Gdzie jesteś?- krzyknołem. -Tutaj- odrzekłą i zauważyłem ją z jakimś cieniem który za nią biegł. Skoczyłem na niego ale on się rozpłyną. Hmmmm- pomyślałem. -Za tobą- krzykneła Agnieszka ale było już za puźno. Ktoś mnie uderzył w głowę i padłem nieprzytomny. Na statku... Obudziłem się na statku. Nie był to liniowiec ani nie bryg, raczej fregata. -No wstał wreszcie- powiedział jeden z załogi. -Kim.... jesteście?- zapytałem, jeszcze oszołomiony. -Jesteśmy piratami- powiedział jeden z majtków. -Zaraz gdzie inni? -zapytałem i usłyszałe czyjeś kroki. -Zostawcie go... twoim przyjaciołoom nic nie będzie chyba że zaczną robić problemy.- powiedział kapitan. -Emmmm.... rozumiem... mogę ich zobaczyć? -Pewnie, ale jak odpowiesz na kilka pytań- odpowiedział- Nazywam się Jeff... Jeff Killer-dodał. Miał wielki potężny płaszcz, wielki kapelusz, oczy psychopaty, i kilka ran na głowie. -K-kacper jestem...- powiedziałem. -To już wiem- odrzekł.-Pierwsze pytanie... gdzie jest szkatułka demona? -Jakiego demona?-zapytałem. -Nie kłam, ta szkatułka która dała ci Gosia. -Emmm... jakby to powiedzieć, we mnie. -Co???- krzyknoł zdziwiony i zatoczył kilka kułek.- Hmmm co robić? Co robić? -Nie zabijecie mnie?- zapytałem. -Nie, bo jesteś nam jeszcze potrzebny. -Aha wato wiedzieć. -Dobra idź sobie pogadać z przyjaciółmi. -Dziękuje- i pobiegłem na dziub. -Pzyjaciele!!!- krzyknołem -Kacper?- powiedzieli zdziwieni. -Jakim cudem ty żyjesz?- zapytała Gosia. -Nie wiem co odpowiedzieć- odrzekłem. -Zostawcie go, niech odpocznie-powiedziała Paulina. Bitwa Miną kolejny dzień. Cały czas mamy albo czyścić pokład albo łowić ryby. -Mam tego dość- krzykneła Paulina. -Ej jak nas zobaczą że nie czyścimy pokład, będzie po nas- powiedziała Gośka. Ja natomiast milczałem. -O jeju zamknijcie się już- powiedział Czkawka. -Jak ty do mnie powiedziałeś- zapytała Paulina. -Zamknij się, rozumiesz Z-A-M-K-N-I-J S-I-Ę- przeliterował. Paulina się na niego rzuciła i zaczynała go bić cały czas. -Uspokujcie się!- krzyknołem- nie widzicie, że to miejsce źle na nas wpływa? Spujrzcie na siebie, widzicie, że coś jest nie tak?- dodałem. -Kacper ma rację- powiedziała Gośka. -LINIOWIEC!!!!- krzyknoł jakiś wojownik i rozpentała się burza. -Jaki duży!!!- krzyczeli wszyscy. -Pora się zabawić- krzyknoł Jeff. -Masz rację- powiedziała jakaś kobieta- pewnie się nie przedstawiłam, nazywam się Jene Killer, jestem siostrą Jeffa. -Rozumiemy- powiedziałem. -Lepiej się schowajcie- powiedziała. -Dobrze- powiedziałą Gosia. Zaczeła się krwawa bitwa. Mała fregata kontra liniowiec. -Sternik zginoł- krzyknoł Jeff. -Zajmę się tym- powiedział Czkawka i dobał do koła sterniczego i zaczoł sterować. Był bardzo dobrym sternikiem i wykonywał nawet manewry. -Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?- zapytała Jane. -Pewnie ze strach to mi się udało- odpowiedział -HOLERA nie ma wiatru- krzyknoł Jeff. -A wiatr sprzyja im- powiedziała Jane. -Do broni!!! Przygotować się do abodażu!!! Po chwili wszyscy już byli uzbrojeni i zaczeli czekać na abodaż. Ja stanołem przeciw liniowcowi. -Atakują- powiedziała Jane. i po sekundzie już zaczeła się rzeź. Narazie dawaliśmy sobie radę, lecz potem ktoś skoczył z lin i spadł na dwuch wojowników naszych. Potem wyją z kieszeń dwa sztylety i celnie rzucił w stronę łuczników. Następnie wyją z pochw dwa micze i zaczeła atakować innych, robić manewry itp. Nie dało się go postrzymać. Jane staneła do walki. Uderzyła szybkim cięciem w człowieka, lecz on unikną i usiłował przebić Jane. Jemu tekże się nie udało. Po chwili walki Jane przełamała obronę i wytrąciła miecz z rąk przeciwnika. I co teraz?- zapytała Jane. Niespodziewała się, że on ją podetnie i ona upadła. -Dość tego!- powiedział Jeff i jąz łapał oraz unieszkodliwił.- Teraz zdejmij maskę- powiedział i ją zdjeła. -Nie wierzę...- powiedziałem. Wszystko jasne To była ta dziewczyna która uciakła. Zdziwiony byłem że to kobieta. -Dobrze zabierzcie ją do ładowni, tam wymieżymy karę- powiedział Jeff. Poczym zabrali ją korsarze. Następnego dnia po południu wszyscy widzieli ją okaleczoną, pobitą i miała odciętą lewą dłoń.Prosiła każdego aby jej pomógł ale nikt jej nie słuchał. -Słuchajcie żal mi tej dziewczyny-powiedziałem. -Ale co możemy zrobić?- zapytała Gośka. -Nie mam pojęcia- odpowiedziałem. -Mam pewien pomysł zakradnij się do niej wieczorem i jej pomusz- powiedziała Paulina. Tak też zrobiłem. Nikt mnie nie widział, na szczęście. -Spisz?- zapytałem. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. Była do mnie odwrócona. -Mam dla ciebie jedzienie, proszę- odwruciła się i wzieła. -Dziękuje- odpowiedziała. Nie ma za co... Jednak teraz powiedz całą historię. No więc kiedy mnie uatowałeś uciekłam z tamtąd dlatego, że miałam wizję. Była straszna. Musiałam uciekać dlatego mnie następnego dnia nie było. Potem przypłynełam na rodzinną wyspę i przez 2 lata zbierałam na załogę i statek. Wiedziałam co się stało i dlatego płynełam na ten statek. Niestety nie udało mi się go przejąć. Resztę, już znasz- po czym spojrzała na dłoń. -Rozumiem, musimy się z tego statku wydostać ale jak?- zapytałem. -Może uda nam się....- przerwała -Proszę, proszę kogo my tu mamy?- Powiedział Jeff.- Nasza skazańczyni i kolega. -To nie tak-powiedziałem. -A jak? Dobrze wiem co knuliście. Teraz ty zostaniesz poćwiartowany.-powiedział Jeff. -Ej, nic mu nie zrobisz- wtrącił się Czkawka. -A niby czemu? -Bo ja odejde-powiedział. -HAHAHA- wybuchnoł Jeff, poczym podcioł mu gadło i przyklejił coś na nogę która Czkawce wybuchła. Czkawka padł martwy. -Ja nie wieże on, go zabił- powiedziałem. Jeff uniusł ręke i zagioł ją w pięść, poczym Czkawka wstał ze zrośniątą nogą i oczami psychopaty. -Słuchasz moich rozkazów, jasne?- powiedział. -Tak, panie. -Co- co się stało?- zapytałem. -Przemienił go- odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -HAHAHA teraz zabij Kacpra- powiedział Jeff. -O-o -''deslumbramiento- ''Krzykneła Gosia i rozproszyło się śwatło oślepiające. -Uciekajcie!!!- dodała Paulina i wziołem dziewczyne i zrzuciłem ją do wody. Po chwili ja też skoczyłem. -Płyń jak najszybciej- powiedziałem do dziewczyny. -GRRR- Jeff był wkurzony- strzelać do nich, głupcy. -Pod wodę- powiedziałem. I zanurkowaliśmy. Po chwili zaczeło jej brakować powietrza, mi zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, jednak gdyby wypłyneła na górę to by ją zabili. Zaczeła się dusić. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Jednak ją pocałowałem i dałem powietrze do ust i po kródkiej chwili wypłyneliśmy. -Emmm... nie całuj mnie więcej dobrze?- powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. -Dobrze eeee... -Saphira, nazywam się Saphira Zajka. -Nareszcie wiem jak się nazywasz- powiedziałem i się roześmieliśmy. -Ej patrz widzisz to?- tam jest statek. -Jaki statek OOO już widzę. To chyba bryg. -Skąd rozpoznajesz te wszystkie statki? Nie wiedziałem że też tak umiesz. -Gośka mi powiedziała- odpowiedziałem. Po chwili już byliśmy na brygu. -Coś cie za jedni?- zapytał kapitan. -Emm no więc...- urwałem. -Jesteśmy rozbitkami, tak rozbitkami ponieważ nasza łódź utoneła i... możemy wam się jakoś przydać? -Hmmm... nie musicie -Dobrze- odpowiedziałem Przerażająca wiadomość -Emmmm??? Jakiś masz plan?- zapytałem. -No więc w to jest moja rodzinna wioska. Musimy uzbierać, aż 2000 dukatów.- odpowiedziała. -Skąd tyle weźmiemy? -Weź, poszukaj około 300 dukatów. W wiosce na pewno będzie jakaś robota dla ciebie. Spotkajmy się w tym samym miejscy jutro o 12.00, dobra? -Niech tak będzie- i poszliśmy w swoją stronę. Pewnie spytacie jaki mam plan? Otóż nie miałem żadnego. Chodziłem po wiosce całe 2 godziny i zobaczyłem arenę. Podeszłem tam i zaczołem rozmowę. -Witaj młodzieńcze, chcesz może trochę powalczyć? -Emmm??? Potrzebuje pieniędzy. -No to zobaczymy. Co powiesz na Drapiochrusa? za wygraną rundę otrzymasz 50 dukatów. -Hmm... a może jest coś jeszcze? -No więc Val' Rock? 100 dukatów za wygraną bitwę. -A jest coś za 300 dukatów? -300 dukatów??? Czyli gruba ryba. Proponuję ligę nowicjuszy. -Hmmm... niech będzie a która godzina. -Tam masz zegar słoneczny. - Ojojoj już 13.00. -Tak, a liga zaczyna się o 15.00. -Dobrze, a ma pan może jakieś pomieszczenie gdzie można się wyspać? -Tak ono jest tym korytarzem i w prawo. -Dziękuje- poszedłem tak jak wskazał i nagle usłyszałem głosy. -HAHA patrzcie na niego. -Hm?- nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. -Dodatkowo nie ma mięśni HAHAHA- powiedział ktoś inny. -Emmm, przepraszam?- nie chciałem rodzić konfliktu. -Co jest idioto? -Czemu się ze mnie śmiejecie?-zapytałem grzecznie. -HAHA on się jeszcze pyta dlaczego się śmiejemy hahaha.- powiedział jeszcze ktoś inny -Emm?? -Ja jestem Val' rock, to jest Dent'ol a ten trzeci to Garlipus. -Miło mi, Kacper jestem. -Kacper? HAHAHA jakie dziwne imię.- powiedział Garlipus. Ja odszdłem nie słuchając ich przekleństw i wyzwisk. Poszedłem do pokoju i zamknołem się. Miałem dziwny sen. Widziałem dużo ludzi których ust nie mieli. Widziałem też ludzi któży mieć ich nie chcieli, widziałem nawet demony i potwory wyjadające wszystkich ludzi na ziemi. Jednak to co zauważyłem na końcu było najgorsze. Byli tam wszyscy przyjaciele którzy leżeli jednak Agnieszka mówiła do mnie. -Ty... ty mogłeś... nas.... uratować.... -Co się tu dzieje?- spytałem. -Zapytaj.... jego....- padła matwa. I nagle podchodziły do mnie 8 zjaw. -Nie, nie nie, zostawcie mnie- Obudziłem się. -Ej nie śpij zaczyna się twoja walka.- powiedział dowódca aren. -Uff... to tylko sen... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania